fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Man
Animal Man is a Superhero button masher/RPG game for the Wii U that will be released June 20 2019. It stars a hero known as Animal Man, who transforms into Animals and make believe creatures to fight evil bad guys with his sidekick, peer and best friend the Turkish-born Ninja, Master X. The series was created by Shroob12. Plot The supervillain forces of the evil one known as Technoto are terrorizing the world again for a nasty sinister plot to conquer the world and they won't stop until they get the world. One day a superhero who transforms into animals and make believe creatures begins to fight the evil forces of Technoto with his sidekick the Turkish-born Ninja Master X who won't stop at anything. TO BE CONTINUED... Gameplay The Gameplay is like Mario and Luigi games because you can move Animal Man (A guy wearing a brown and black spandex) and Master X (a guy wearing a banda with really long brown hair and a scarf covering his face with a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black winter boots) around cities of the world, like you move Mario and Luigi, except if you run into enemies like criminals, delinquents, thugs, bank robbers and terrorists you just hit them one time and they loose, but if you run into supervillains then it's a battle. There are 14 main supervillains you fight as bosses and they are; Coleta Striker (A gangsta Teen Girl who can transform into animals like Animal Man, who has slender black hair strapped in a really long pony tail, wearing a bra, suspenders, a black skirt, really skinny black spandex pants and is bare footed), Rasputino (The rival of Master X who is also a Turkish-born Ninja warrior, who has really long chestnut hair with a mouth mask and is wearing a Pi-Coat, really skinny Spandex pants and black cowboy boots), Aztec Djinn (A guy who looks like a robot who is a cross of a Mexican Aztec God and a Arabian Djinn), Torch Kid (A Kid who has a helmet with fire blazing out of it), Dark Person (An Alien warrior wearing all, black and purple armor with red eyes), Dream Eater (a dude who can eat dreams), Dai Curso (An evil human crocodile who exactly resembles a pharoah god), Metal Mouth (a Guy who looks like a normal thug except for his metal jaw.), Titanium Killer (A Cyclops robot who has muscles and can crush anything in his path.) iPunk (A Robotic iPhone 7+ who can easly fool people as a regular phone but attacks them the second they touch him.), Dr. Truck (a giant Monster robot that has the face of a tractor trailer truck.), Yellow Jack (a dude wearing a cowboy hat, a skull mask and a Trenchcoat who is the most powerful outlaw in Texas.), Harvo the Hunter (a guy from Australia with shaggy and spiky hair wearing a bull cloak and a spandex suit who hunts animals) and the main antagonist of the game, Technoto (a guy in a metal overlord costume with a helmet mask bearing the symbol of the Soviet Union.) FIghting the main bosses is like fighting people in Super Smash Bros. There is also Battle Mode where you get to make up random stages and have characters fight in those stages. Characters Playable Characters Starter *Animal Man *Master X Unlockable *Coletta Striker - Only in Battle Mode *Rasputino - Only in Battle Mode *Dark Person - Only in Battle Mode *Aztec Djinn - Only in Battle Mode *Torch Kid - Only in Battle Mode *Titanium Killer - Only in Battle Mode *Harvo the Hunter - Only in Battle Mode *Dai Curso - Only in Battle Mode *Dr. Truck - Only in Battle Mode *Metal Mouth - Only in Battle Mode *iPunk - Only in Battle Mode *Yellow Jack - Only in Battle Mode. *Technoto - Only in Battle Mode Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2019 Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Original Games